


Hospital

by FrerardCake



Series: Hospital Stay [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, feel warned, sad fiction, this is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s been three days Gerard... C’mon... Let’s go home, take a shower and then you can comeback!” Maybe said petting my back. I didn’t look up or took my eyes off Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

“It’s been three days Gerard... C’mon... Let’s go home, take a shower and then you can comeback!” Maybe said petting my back. I didn’t look up or took my eyes off Frank.  
“But the doctor said he could wake up! The chances are bigger now! He said that!”  
I felt his hands trying to lift me up. It couldn’t be true. Three days? Hell no. Three hours or so, but not three days!  
“Gerard… I’m sure he’ll not wake up if you leave for an hour… And the chances are… Small…”  
“FUCK YOU MIKEY! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE SAYING!” I stood up angry and glared at him. My hair was clearly falling on my face and I must have been looking like a maniac but I didn’t give a fuck. I knew I wasn’t one. No one was going to take me away From my Frankie now. No. One.  
“Gerard… Calm down…” He had his hands in front of his body as he slowly walked back. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
I’m not crazy. I just want him back.  
I’m not crazy.  
“I’m calm” I crack a smile. By his reaction I must have looked like some kind of pedophile or something like that.  
“Let’s go home Gerard…”  
Before I could even realize what was going on I had two strong white dressed men holding me and lifting me up from the ground. Mikey had some red marks on his face and there was a needle coming in my direction. A fucking needle.  
I wasn’t going to scream. I wasn’t going to kick or do anything. I knew where I was going. As soon as I could I planned on being out of there.

 

“How are you feeling today Gee?” The blond lady had a freaky fake smile on her face and my pills in a cup.  
“How many time I’ll have to say… Only Mikey and Frank can call me Gee…” I said calm not quite looking at her.  
“Well… Only Mikey then because—“  
“Frankie will wake up and we will be together again okay!” I stood up and felt my hands closing in a fist.  
“I’m sorry Gerard. He will… You don’t have to cry about it” She had a sweet tone in her voice and petted me.  
“I’m not crying”  
I could feel the tears just now. I want my Frankie back. Is it that hard!?

 

“Hand in mine into your icey blues…” I sang as I painted another picture of him. Of those perfect eyes and those perfect lips. That perfect jaw and perfect hair. I was painting him again. I wouldn’t stop until he would wake up again.  
“You have a nice collection Gerard!” The blond girl smiled at me “Can I ask you… Who’s this guy you paint so much?” Her voice was sweet. I didn’t look at her though. I was busy with something much more important.  
“It’s him” I just said and kept whispering the lyrics for that song “How long I’ve been here?”  
“Three years” She whispered with sadness.  
“No one came?”  
“They can’t. You are not allowed”  
“How’s my Bandit?”  
Silence. A pause that killed every single part of my body.  
“Doing art just like her father” She had a smile on her voice. That made me smile.  
“She’s a good girl”

 

“Why are you still here Gerard?” The blond girl asked. She looked older right now. Everyone did. I didn’t. I don’t.  
“What do you mean?” I looked at her with innocent eyes.  
“You know you could have went home like… Four years ago. Why are you still here?”  
“I have nothing to do outside” I shrugged “Now stay still. I’m almost done with this” I smiled at her and turned back to my sketch book.  
She sighed but just sat there. I liked drawing her. She had something… She looked kind of like Frank.

 

“So B… How’s school?” I just couldn’t believe my little girl was already thirteen. So big and so beautiful…  
“I hate school and kids there hate me” She shrugged and looked away “They keep making jokes about you even after all these years! They keep joking about how much of a crazy emo suicidal fag you are. The girls stay as far away from me as possible and my only friend seems to be Miles, that little fucking genius”  
“Don’t cuss baby” I smiled “Miles is a good boy right? Isn’t he in your classes?”  
“Yeh… He just knows everything dad!” She giggled and took my hand smiling “He’s a really good friend”  
“You don’t need the other kids baby… You are Bandit Lee Way… The one and only” I smiled and petted her cheeks.  
“I’ll have an exposition in school by the way! It’s going to be awesome! The art teacher said my collection is really good and I might earn some money with it!”  
I smiled and looked at her: those eyes, the black dyed hair, the eyeliner and red eye shadows… She was just like Revenge me. I giggled a little and sighed proud.  
“Are you okay Dad?”  
“You are so talented baby… I love you”  
“I love you too Daddy”

 

I like the night. When I can lay on my bed and think about everything and everyone. How long passed? Ten years? Nine? I have just no idea! I don’t even want to ask about him anymore.  
I want to.  
I have to.  
I’m not going to.  
They’ll think I’m obsessed again. I’m here just because I want to. If comfy. I have friends here… They give me great things to paint, draw and write about. The food here is not one of the bests but at least I’m not too thin or too fat.  
Wake up Frankie. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> What you though about this? I just woke up today and had inspiration while listening to my 'half sad' playlist so... Yeh... I don't know. Hope you like


End file.
